


[podfic] Alekhine's Defense

by reena_jenkins, sinuous_curve



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Podfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Erik's presence intensifies a great deal long before Charles can actually see him, sitting at a stone table with the chess pieces already nearly arrayed in their proper places. Its more than the nominal awareness of an unshielded mind. It's practically deliberate projection bursting forth from Erik. It makes Charles' heart beat faster. "</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Alekhine's Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78-podfic (helens78)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=helens78-podfic+%28helens78%29).
  * Inspired by [Alekhine's Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213416) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** major movie spoilers, relationship angst, some discussion of 1960s view on homosexuality

 **Length:** 00:31:14  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMFC%29%20_Alekhine%27s%20Defense_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
